That Night
by vcawarrior15
Summary: One night can cause a whole lot of pain, and its not always physical.


Jeremy took another sip of his cherry soda. This particular shift as the EMT was rather uneventful, and so he had run down to the store and picked up a drink. Now he simply passed the time, waiting till he was paged. He didn't have to wait long, as a few minutes later, a call to a wrecked vehicle.

Speeding to his truck, he and his crew raced to the scene. One of the cars had run a red light, smashing into the driver's side of the other vehicle. The person that had run the light was already out of the car and was apparently very upset at the trouble they had caused. A fire crew had already arrived on the scene and were trying to pry open the driver's side door.

Within a few moments, the door was nearly ripped off its hinges. Jeremy took the opportunity and rushed in to assess the situation. As he looked at the driver, unconscious and bleeding from his head; he realized the identity of the driver. Jeremy ran from the car to his truck, grabbing his cell phone out of the cup holder.

"Johnson, what the hell are you doing?" Helen, Jeremy's group leader, yelled.

"I have to make a call. I'll be right there." A few rings later, the phone was answered.

"Hey honey."

"Candace, call your mom and get to the hospital now."

"Honey, what's wrong?" Candace could sense the worry in Jeremy's voice.

"It's your brothers."

(*)(*)

Phineas couldn't tell where he was at first. He could slightly hear a constant beeping sound but that was about it. Well, there was also the throbbing pain coursing through his left hand. That was the one thing that he could definitely tell. He tried moving his body, but it failed to respond to his commands. He tried again but when he did, his entire body was aching, so he thought it better than to try and move anymore. He was still groggy but his mind was telling him that he should still try his best to at least figure out where he was. He told his eyes to open, but they felt heavy and were a burden to try and open. He tried a second time, and this time he at least got his eyes open, but the light felt blinding, and he immediately shut them again. Taking a second to focus, Phineas tried a third time and was able to withstand the bright light to finally look at his surroundings.

The light that blinded him was that from the mid-morning sun coming through his window. His eyes followed some tubes he saw going up to an IV stand, which with his barely functioning mind figured were somehow connected to him. Going back around, he could see a wooden door, closed to the outside of his room. He rolled his head to the other side of the room, his body telling him that it was not enjoying the command, and found two people sitting in the green chairs placed in his room. His father had his eyes buried in a book and his mom was busily typing away on her cell phone. He could tell she had been up for a long time, her hair had begun to frazzle, and from his viewpoint he could see some dark circles under her eyes.

That still didn't keep her from looking up when she heard some movement from his direction. Linda's eyes shown and she couldn't help but smile. "Phineas, you're awake!"

"Hey mom." Phineas replied, his voice surprisingly raspy.

Lawrence snapped his head from his book, smiling that his son was finally awake. "My boy, you're alright."

"I guess. Where are we?"

"You're at the hospital, hun."

Phineas was confused. "Hospital? Why are we here?"

Lawrence raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing that you don't remember much from last night." Phineas shook his head slightly. "That's alright. We can talk later." Lawrence folded the corner of the page he was on, and stood up. "I'm going to get the nurse. You remember to get her if he happened to wake up."

Linda nodded. "Yes, go get her." Lawrence nodded, opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway, looking for a nurse. Linda got up from her seat and walked over to where Phineas was. "I'm glad that you're finally awake."

Phineas furrowed his brow. "Wait, where's Ferb at?"

"He's in another room."

Linda was interrupted as the door opened, the said brother entering the room. "I heard that my brother finally woke up."

"Hey bro." Phineas greeted. Phineas' eyes fell on his brother's arm that was hanging in a sling.

"It was broken and we set it in a cast." A nurse entered the room, followed by Lawrence. "You on the other hand, are a very lucky fellow." The nurse picked up a clipboard and began making notes, looking over the different sensors and IV bags.

"Why am I very lucky? I'm still not exactly sure what happened." Phineas began to cough as his scratchy voice was now starting to bother him.

"There will be time for that later. Right now, you need some more rest. Your voice is gonna be a little bad for a few days and the body just needs to heal. You've been through a lot." The nurse reached for a vial that was setting on side table. "I'm going to give you some stuff to make the pain stay away and it should make it easier for you to go to sleep."

Phineas nodded his head and rolled his head toward his family.

"We are just glad you're okay." Linda replied.

Lawrence nodded his head. "We can talk about everything later and bring you up to speed. You just get some rest." Linda and Lawrence walked out of the room, while Ferb walked up to Phineas' right side.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too." Phineas struggled to do so, but he lifted his hand as high as he could.

Ferb reached and grabbed his hand. "You're gonna be okay."

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Ferb let go of Phineas' hand and set out toward the hallway. Phineas could feel the drugs he was given working in his system as his eyelids got heavy. Phineas let go and fell into a drug induced sleep.


End file.
